Sólo quizás
by GatoChocapic666
Summary: Ellos se separaron, y está infinitamente triste, va en malos pasos, a conocido a otras personas, no olvida lo que pasó, aunque quiera hacerlo no puede. Llegó a ese lugar sin saber como, pero lo que vio allí le dejó sorprendido, quizás cautivado... 1827 con toques (no sutiles) de 0027
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (ojalá)

Kyoya Hibari

'_estoy muerto'_  
Me dijiste eso hace en realidad mucho tiempo y por supuesto que yo no te creí

Siempre te veía, en sueños obviamente, y aun así, esperé, esperaba todas las noches que llegaras, entraras por mi ventanas, me extendieras tu suave mano y simplemente dijeras 'ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo' lo gracioso fue que cuando sucedió, casi me desmayé, y sin importar lo demás confié en ti, pero perdí, perdí a mis amigos, mi familia y los más importante… te perdí, a ti, que siempre me cuidaste desde las sombras

Ya no quiero recordar, lo mucho que te quise, que te amé, y te amaré, porque si, será por la eternidad, esa eternidad que prometimos pasar juntos, por esa eternidad que tendré que pasar solo

Estuve bastante mal por razones que conoces, pero en medio de esa oscuridad, brillaba tu pequeña sonrisa

Te lo agradezco, con todo mi corazón, con ese corazón que ya no late, y que si lo volviera a hacer… Lo haría solo por ti

Espero volver a encontrarme contigo en otra vida

Te lo agradece eternamente

Tsunayoshi Vongola

…

Bien esto es solo una pequeña introducción del fic real, así que por ahora no diré nada…

No soy lo suficientemente buena escribiendo cosas, pero en realidad tenía ganas de hacer un 1827 así que aquí esta, con una trama un tanto rara, pero está

Cuando se me dé la gana actualizo 3

Bye


	2. Nada más

Ehhh Chile salió campeón jkjkljkl solo por qué Chile ganó me digné a subir 1 capítulo 3 amo a Claudio Bravo, al tío Alexis de Tocopilla y al inolvidable pitbull c: si había alguien que quería leer esto agradézcale a la roja jkjl

Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece (ojalá)

NORMAL POV

Se sentía solo, triste, desolado y atacado, era uno de los peores sentimientos que había sentido en el último tiempo, tenía un horrible vacío en su pequeño corazón

Caminaba solo por las calles de namimori, escuchó unos pitidos y subió la mirada, veía unas luces amarillas y blancas ir de un lado a otro, también había verdes y otras rojas, pero sin duda las que más llamaron su atención fueron las últimas

Las miró un poco más

'son muy bonitas' decía con una cara ridícula, y una sonrisa estúpida

¿Por qué nuestro querido Sawada tsunayoshi se comportaba así?

Pues ese pequeño niño estaba completamente ido o ebrio

¿Por qué estaba en estado de ebriedad?

Ni él lo sabe completamente

Siguió mirando las luces, deleitando a las pocas neuronas funcionales que le quedaban

'en verdad son muy lindas' dijo para sí mismo, no había quitado esa sonrisa de cara

Tenía un notable sonrojo en la cara, su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa sucia y un poco rota. Él había salido de su casa hace casi el día anterior y recién hoy en la noche volvía a ella, donde sabía que su madre no se encontraría

Su madre trabajaba en las noches… como bailarina, exacto, la madre de este niño es una striper, oscéa que bailaba para idiotas viejos degenerados que necesitan atención, y pagan por ver a una bella mujer que no tuvo más opciones

'mierda Enma' miró el suelo, como si ese turbio charco se le hiciera interesante '¿por qué me dejaste?' se preguntó

El charco dio un respingo, e hizo que él se asustara, fue algo muy rápido, pero siguió soltando lágrimas sobre la sucia agua

Al pasar los minutos pensó ¿y qué tal si desapareciera?... no era un mal plan, así acabaría con la vergüenza que sentía, con sus idiotas inseguridades, y de paso haría el mundo mejor

Pero había algo que le decía que no debía acabar aun con su vida, que tal vez haya alguien en espera de su encuentro

Entonces subió la mirada una vez más, se limpió la cara como pudo, y gritó

'te voy a encontrar'

La poca gente que iba en sus autos a esa hora, las 2:34 de la mañana lo miraron raro ¿a quién mierda le hablaba ese chico?

Pero a él no le importó, solo quería encontrarse rápidamente con esa persona que le cambiaría la vida, porque ese muchacho era un completo romántico, creía completamente en la existencia del amor, le gustaba ver a parejas tomadas de las mano, creía fielmente en que si dos personas se amaban podían llegar a cualquier cosa, hasta a esos extremos que nadie está dispuesto a pasar, pero que dos persona lo harían por el otro

Pero a su vez, él aborrecía el amor, le daba asco, las parejas acarameladas lo hacían vomitar, y querer morir, no le gustaba saber que habían personas tan felices en el mundo

Aun así sabía vivir con eso, sabía vivir en un lugar tan cruel, en el que a la gente y a esas parejas no les importaba pasar por encima de los demás, en especial a él, un muchacho enamoradizo y gay

Enamoradizo por los intensos amores que sentía cada poco tiempo, y gay por su mayor inclinación hacia el género masculino

No es que le gustaran los hombres, solo que la cantidad de chicos que le habían gustado era mucho mayor a la de chicas, ni siquiera él lo entendía, solo sabía que su organismo buscaba alguien que le entregara confianza, y en la mayoría de los casos, eran los muchachos que tenía alrededor

El último que le gustó, o que aun en estos momentos ama, es Enma Kozato

Pero ese chico se fue, de un día a otro había desaparecido de los registros, tanto escolares como de la ciudadanía… Tsunayoshi Sawada había quedado destrozado, su único amigo, su mejor amigo lo abandonó, pero no solo lo consideraba su amigo, si no, que también almacenaba profundos e incomprensibles sentimientos que estaban a punto de romperse, a punto de romperse por la soledad de estar solo, la tristeza de no tener un hogar tibio al cual pertenecer y la rabia al ser molestado por sus compañeros de clases

Siempre lo estaban ofendiendo _'idiota' 'perdedor'_ a veces le decían_ 'marica' _pero definitivamente el insulto que más lo dañaba era _'estúpido disléxico'_

Ese último insulto venía en parte siendo real, Tsunayoshi sufría una traumática dislexia, una enfermedad que no le permitía comprender las palabras al leer, por ella todo se le complicaba en la escuela, pero aun así los maestros no le querían poner algún tipo de calificación diferenciada. Había veces que cambiaba el orden de las letras, otras que leía palabras parecidas, pero al final eran diferentes

Y más rudo que eso, el muchacho también tenía dislalia, problema que afecta su capacidad de hablar, pero esta enfermedad la tenía en un grado bastante más bajo, por lo que solo tartamudeaba y había veces que le costaba formular oraciones, pero no más que eso

Aun así, siempre le molestó que lo llamaran por algo que no fuera su nombre, o algún apodo puesto por cariño, y cuando Enma le dijo _'Discúlpame ¿te puedo decir Tsuna-kun?'_ nuestro castaño sintió feliz a morir

Quiso decirle a su amigo _'cásate conmigo por favor'_ pero se abstuvo, pensó que lo mejor era esperar un momento adecuado para confesarse

Le gustaba todo del pelirrojo, su tímida sonrisa que se asomaba cuando estaba realmente feliz, y su brilloso cabello rojo que emitía una perfumada esencia de melón, eso le volvía loco, las veces que su amigo se había quedado en su casa, gustaba de acercarse lentamente, intentando disimular -aunque sabía que no lo lograba- para así poder sentir el aroma de su amigo con más impacto

También le enloquecía la mirada del chico, una mirada de le decía 'todo estará bien' le gustaba su color de ojos rojo carmesí, como las más hermosa rosa, la más bella y encantadora, adoraba cuando sus ojos miel se encontraban con los rojos, y rápidamente escabullía la mirada, tratando de que el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas no se notara, le gustaba en especial las cruces enigmáticas en aquellos orbes no sabía por qué tenía esas figuras extrañas en sus ojos, pero en verdad le gustaban

Pero así como llegó se esfumó, rompiendo cada recuerdo, cada risa y cada caricia que compartieron, pero el aún tiene la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Enma, porque lo sabe, no se hubiera ido de no tener una razón realmente importante, lo perdonaría, lo haría por él y por el amor que le tenía, por ello debía esperar y resistir cada golpe, cada insulto y cada noche que pasaría solo

Pensaba que era un poco patético, pero que más podía hacer, lo amaba -era decir poco-, era el que más le comprendía y podía decir, de los únicos que lo respetaban, otra de las razones para amarlo, siempre estuvo dispuesto a oírlo, fue un hombro en cual apoyarse, cuando alguien le rechazaba o cuando algún matón lo golpeaba, siempre fue la ayuda que le faltaba para Salir adelante

Por eso le agradecía, por mostrarle que el mundo no era tan malo, que solo había que tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, con más calma, que hasta las flores podían crecer entre las placas de cemento

Y por eso le amaba, por ser su buen amigo, su camarada, y por ser la primera persona con la que compartió un beso, si, se besaron, se besaron cuando se le confesó, se besaban a escondidas y se besaron la noche antes de que desapareciera

Porque el pelirrojo siempre le dio su espacio -creía que estaba resguardando el suyo propio, pero prefería ignorarlo- normalmente se tomaban las manos y se abrazaban, nunca llegaron a más, pero agradecía el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, los ocho meses, seis de amigos y dos de pareja informal

Desde marzo hasta octubre, pero ahora estaba solo, se estaba pudriendo, había pensado en suicidio, pero rápidamente sacudía la cabeza, y recordaba la sonrisa de Enma, esa que le daba fuerza

Era por el que salía adelante, que todas las mañanas se levantaba y comía decentemente, era por él y lo que por él sentía

Pero luego la realidad le daba un golpe en toda la cara, su madre era una stripper, su padre era un desconocido que a veces se acordaba que existían, su medio hermano estaba desaparecido desde hace más de cinco años, y sus abuelos, vivían en un lugar que desconocía

Nana, Giotto, Iemitsu y sus abuelos -no sabía sus nombres, pero cuando era mucho menor había hablado con ellos- era su real familia, pero los que verdaderamente consideraba su familia eran

Enma, Nana y Giotto

Su mejor amigo, su sonriente madre y su amable hermano mayor

Las tres personas que más quiere y respeta en el universo

Pero volviendo a la real historia, el chico seguía de pie, junto al asqueroso charco, con los semáforos andando y los autos lleno sobre el límite permitido

Trató de ver su reloj de muñeca

'¿5:44?' decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza '¿2:55?' decía aún más confuso, no leía los números, no lo entendía, tal vez por su estado, o por su enfermedad, solo sabía que lo que decía no era nada correcto, la verdadera hora era 2:46, llevaba ahí parado pensando doce minutos, intentando reparar que hacer

¿Volver a casa? ¿Volver al bar donde lo esperaría esa persona amable? ¿O quedarse allí?

Prefirió la primera, así podría dormir en su propia cama, y no en la que está en la habitación de huéspedes del bar, también tomaría un buen baño y quizá comería algo

Pero susurró a la nada '¿hacia dónde está mi casa?'

Giró varias veces la cabeza, encontrándose con lo mismo, semáforos, calles sucias y autos

Así que decidió, en su mal estado caminar, porque estaba seguro que si se quedaba quieto vomitaría, así que siguió, hasta donde sus pies lo llevaran

Y así llegó a un parque, con una sillas, una pequeña cancha y una mesa techada, algo así como una pérgola, pero cuando se iba a acercar escuchó algo, un fuerte rugido, miró a todos lados hasta que decidió ver arriba, y efectivamente, desde el cielo, se dejaban ver las nubes negras que a pesar de ser de noche, se diferenciaban, y también sabía -a pesar de la ebriedad que estaba sintiendo- que pronto llovería

Estiró sus manos al cielo oscuro y sintió la primera gota caes en su cara, cerca de su ojo, la segunda en su nariz y la tercera en su boca, así dando por hecho que en verdad el cielo lloraría esa noche

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la seudo-pérgola (no mucho en realidad, aún se movía torpe, menos que antes, pero no como lo usual) y se tiró en la mesa, justo antes de que comenzara la llovizna

Miró el techo del lugar 'T & E'

¿Quién mierda era T & E?

Y así comenzó lentamente a recordar, que en ese mismo lugar estuvo refugiándose con Enma, también por el sorpresivo ataque de la lluvia y se dijo

'¿entonces mi casa está cerca?'

Duda, no sabía si salir o no, tal vez su casa estuviera cerca, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no o estuviera… no sabía que pensar pensó

'si me pierdo de camino a casa… seguro muero' demasiado infantil, pero al menos no era mentira del todo

Era tan torpe que había posibilidades de que pasara un camión y lo matara o que lo acuchillaran unos vándalos, o le dispararan, así que se quedó en la pérgola, haciendo guardia, para que no lo mataran

Porque ese niño podía llegar a ser bastante paranoico, aun con temas tan tontos como volver a casa

El sonido de la lluvia hacía eco en sus oídos, pero no llegaban más allá, se perdían antes de que fueran captados por sus míseras neuronas, por lo que la lluvia no era las que una melancólica música de fondo

Resistió más o menos hasta las 3:13 pensando en que habría pasado si Enma no se hubiese ido, si se hubieran comprado una casa, adoptado un gato, y tal vez tenido un hijo -que era físicamente imposible, eran hombres, pero estaba ebrio, no importaba si era un hijo o un elefante rosado-, si ese niño existiera sería lo más lindo, tendría el pelo de Enma, rojo brillante, y también los ojos Tsuna, como la miel más dulce

Así que pensando eso, se pudo a llorar, por saber que nunca podría hacer eso, el pelirrojo ya no estaba, y se culpaba por eso, porque tampoco hubieran tenido dinero para comprar una casa ni comida para alimentar a un gato

Lloró hasta que sus ojitos caramelo le dolieron y tuvo que cerrarlos para descansar, pero calló dormido

Sobre la más incómoda mesa, en una pequeña gran pérgola, bajo las más oscuras nubes, dormía el pequeño cielo, con una expresión pacífica

…

Antes de decir más quiero aclarar algo

Este fic es 1827, con toques de 0027, pero al final será un buen hibatsuna 2 2

Es que me gustan mucho las dos parejas :'c

¿Qué les parece?

¿Les gusta? ¿Les asquea?

No importa lo que sea, estoy feliz de haber subido esta historia

Llevaba un laaaargo (créanme LARGO) tiempo pensando en subir algo, y comenzaba a escribir, no me gustaba, lo borraba y comenzaba otra cosa, era como un ciclo sin fin :c era horrible y estresante

Pero ya estoy aquí con algo que consideraré genial(si claro)

Traté de revisar las faltas de ortografías, espero no quede ninguna

En todo caso, planeo alargar un poco el fic, no sé cuánto, pero no quiero que quede fome :c así que eso queda en sus manos, informarme si gustan o no de lo que escribo (todo lo que escribo es basurita)

Bye


	3. Sólo eso

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (ojalá)

Sólo Quizás

Despertaba lentamente, le dolía todo, y con todo se refería a TODO, desde la punta sus pies hasta su cabeza. Estaba en un lugar muy duro y tenía frío

Se trató de estirarse, pero no pudo, instantáneamente le dolió el estómago

Pero lo gracioso es que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Sintió otra vez ese dolor en el estómago, espero un momento y se afirmó en el lugar, pero sintió de nuevo una horrorosa punzada y abrió los ojos de golpe

'mierda'

Se tapó la boca mientras se levantaba bruscamente, miró a su alrededor

Su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía unas notables ojeras bajo sus ya no tan brillantes ojos caramelo, se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una mesa de madera, reparó a girarse, era de día el sol pegaba fuerte y alrededor del lugar donde estaba habían unas lindas flores rosadas, se arrastró rápidamente para sacar la cabeza del lugar y llegar hacía las plantas más cercanas

Lo expulsó todo, vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago, intentó tranquilizarse y luego del acto pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Miró el suelo

'qué asco' dijo mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con su manga

Claro que se asqueó de lo que hizo, se sintió mal por ensuciar un lugar público, pero que más podía hacer, se sentía asquerosamente mal, estaba sintiendo los efectos de tomar de más

En todo caso volvió hacia la mesa y dijo

'¿Qué hago acá?' se acercó a la mesa, y se apoyó en ella, se estaba mareando de nuevo, era en verdad muy torpe cuando se enfermaba. Cerró lentamente sus ojos

Se volvió a afirmar el estómago, le ardía profundamente, en realidad ¿Qué mierda tan mala había hecho para sentirse así? ¿Acaso lo estaban castigando? O qué, en realidad no lo entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo

Atinó a abrir los ojos una vez más, y miró a su alrededor

El poso de vómito, un par de pequeños árboles, un camino, y un bebedero… UN BEBEDERO

Se acercó lentamente (no quería volver a marearse y vomitar) cuando estuvo cerca, miró sus manos, estaban sucias… no quiso pensar en ello

Ya al alcance del botón, lo apretó y acercó su cara, un pequeño chorro salió del artefacto y sintió una oleada de placer, de sentir algo frío en su cara, al pasar los segundos paso de mojarse la frente a tomar agua

Al principio escupió al agua que entraba, porque al juntarse con el sabor de su boca, se hacía una mescla de horrendo sabor, por ello lo sacaba de allí instantáneamente

Había apretado el botón para que saliera en agua ya varias veces, no había parado en contarlas, porque sabía que serían muchas

Luego de un rato, se estaba atragantando en agua fresca, y cuando se sintió satisfecho miró otra vez sus manos, seguían sucias y pegajosas, así que acercó una de ellas al botón y lo presionó fuertemente

La otra rápidamente se fue hacía el agua que salía hacia arriba, y la comenzó a mover, su otra mano rápidamente se le unió y así comenzó a lavarse las manos en el bebedero hasta que escuchó

'mamá ¿Por qué el señor se está bañando en el bebedero?'

Era una voz chillona, como de un niño pequeño

'no digas esas cosas tan fuerte, debe ser un indigente'

Le decía su madre mientras jalaba al chico de la mano, lo estaba reprendiendo

La madre y el niño pasaron rápidamente por el parque, la mujer prefirió no mirar a tsuna, mientras que el niño lo saludaba alegremente

La cara del castaño rápidamente se puso roja, y trató de taparse (sin lograrlo, claro)

Miró el suelo y se dijo

'¿que estoy haciendo?'

No sabía dónde estaba, ni porqué estaba allí, tampoco sabía que día era…

Pero se dio un tiempo para pensar, de algún lugar recordaba esa pérgola…movía el pie de manera incesante, cruzó sus brazos. Y se iluminó, lanzó un pequeño suspiro y bajó la cabeza

'tenía que ser acá, hubiera sido mejor no recordar'

Justo en ese lugar habían pasado el rato Enma y él, un desastroso fin de semana que llovió, y siendo ellos, decidieron ir a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia, sería más romántico. Pero cuando la cosa se puso fea, terminaron escondiéndose en el primer lugar medianamente seco que encontraron, aún empapados se quedaron allí hasta que la lluvia sesó

En esas fechas ya estaban de novios, por lo que al sentarse ya relajados, y mirar el techo del lugar, ver cada una de las iniciales de las felices parejas que hacían vandalismo… sintieron la obligación

'T & E 4ever'

Así futuras generaciones de parejas idiotas sabrán que alguna vez existieron personas con las iniciales T y E

Dio otro largo suspiro, tratando de olvidar momentáneamente a Enma

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Ir a su casa

¿Cómo?

Ni idea

Ese era su plan, llegar a su casa de alguna manera y lo lograría

Subió la mirada

'El cielo de hoy es el mejor' estiró los brazos, casi como si al hacer eso, pudiera llegar a el

Era el cielo más azul que había visto en tokyo, el cielo más bonito que había visto

'debe… de-debe ser porque llov…' mierda, se le trabó la lengua, algunas veces le costaba formilas oraciones, y debía dejar de hablar o no podía concentrarse. Bajó sus brazos, y se abrazó 'por f… f favor' quería detenerlo, pero no podía, su cabeza comenzó a doler, comenzaba a tiritar y tener temblores, se agachó, y se quedó así un momento, pensando… que hubiera pasado si Enma hubiera estado allí, seguramente le hubiera acariciado suavemente la espalda, hasta que se calmara, hasta que sus jadeos cesaran y pudiera volver en si

Pero no estaba ahí, Enma no estaba ahí

Aun así se calmó, él no estaba, pero las cosas tampoco duran para siempre. Al sentir que su pecho se movía con normalidad, se levantó

'eso ya… ya no importa' se dijo, se estiró un poco más 'yo… desde ahora seré alguien nuevo' sonrió ampliamente, como queriendo que todos vieran su sonrisa (a pesar de que el parque en donde estaba no había nadie) 'sip eso mismo, soy alguien nuevo que solo mira hacia delante, el nuevo Tsunayoshi'

Seguía sonriendo, y entonces se decidió a ir a casa, sin saber exactamente donde estaba, caminó

…

Se sintió mareado, llevaba bastante tiempo caminando

Miró hacía arriba el sol estaba sobre él, debía ser ya medio día, estaba cansado, con hambre, seguía con unas horribles nauseas, y lo peor era que no sabía dónde estaba

No sabía cuándo llegaría a casa, ni siquiera sabía si llegaría, si no lo encontraban muerto antes, claro

Pero no se daría por vencido, por muy muerto que se sintiera, por muy maltratado que estuviera y por muy maloliente que se sintiera

Se sacó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba, y se quedó solo con que tenía, una pobre polera negra, arrojó la camisa hacia donde callera, al menos ya no se sentía tan maloliente como antes

Respiró hondo y siguió su camino

Hasta que vio una gran instalación

El instituto de namimori

Su escuela, ese lugar donde lo hostigaban, donde había tan malos recuerdos de cuando lo golpeaban, o lo insultaban, pero a la vez había cosas tan bonitas, como lo eran los bellos recuerdos de Enma. De esas aventuras que corrieron por los pasillos, de los inocentes besos a escondidas, o de sus almuerzos en la azotea del instituto, algo tan lindo que se esfumó tan rápido

Se quedó observando el establecimiento unos momentos más, recordando al chico, ese que al irse se llevó todo futuro juntos

De pie, enfrente de la escuela, con ropa sucia y maloliente, cabello despeinado y con cara de idiota, Sawada Tsunayoshi pensó

''el insti… estoy frente al insti'' lo meditó un poco más, sus pobres neuronas trabajaban casi a mil, pero aún estaba aturdido ''eso significa que… llegaré a casa desde acá'' se dijo al fin

Desde aquel lugar, el camino a casa era una línea mental que solo debía seguir, todo se le haría más fácil desde ahí, tal vez

…

''No debes levantarte contra nosotros, no debes ir allí, no te dejes llevar, ni por el placer ni por el atrayente olor, no debes dejar a la vista tus raíces, no pienses en los humanos, no los veas como un ser pensante, por ello no debes pensar un segundo en dejarlos con vida''

Se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez sonaba más fuerte en su cabeza, aquello que siempre le habían dicho, aquello que tanto odiaba

Los humanos no eran malos, solo idiotas, de hecho más que idiotas, eran despistados, en especial _ese _humano, _esa persona _era tan pero tan despistada que no se dio cuenta en qué se había metido, en que estaba por llegarle y en cómo iba a terminar, pero él lo sabía, y aun así siguió con ello, más por el humano que por él, si de él hubiera sido la responsabilidad, lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero verlo tan indefenso, tan pequeño y tierno, le hacía creer que era de esos animales que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos cafés, y el cabello como el sol, cada vez que despertaba, deseaba encontrarse con ellos, pero no podía, ya no

Y no era su culpa, no del todo, o eso quería creer. También se sentía mal, al principio deseaba morir, simplemente lo anhelaba, pero no podía, por lo que era y siempre será, aunque el muchacho una vez le mencionó

'a mí me gustaría vivir por siempre, había una aventura emocionante cada día, y no se acabarían nunca' le sonreía, haciéndole creer que era el mismo sol, cada vez que lo hacía sentía ese calor en su pecho, ese que nunca creyó sentir, pero que no volvió a el hasta mucho después

'¿por qué dices esa estupidez?' le recriminaba siempre que decía cosas parecidas 'es algo horrible' y para el lo era, vivir era un martirio, quería dejarlo todo ya

'eso depende de ti, estoy seguro que yo moriré pronto, mi cuerpo ya no aguantará y mi alma dejará este mundo, es por eso que para mí, una mayor esperanza de vida es algo inalcanzable' decía melancólico, esa mirada tan alegre se apagaba 'pero tu… ¿acaso es tan malo vivir por tanto tiempo?'

No supo que responder, desde el punto de vista del menor, vivir por siempre de verdad parecía divertido, pero él era otro cuento, para esa persona, tanto alcance era algo nefasto, ver morir a toda esa gente, ver pelear a su familia, y también tener que luchar contra la gnte que tanto lo cuidó, era simplemente muy malo, llevaba una vida bastante libre, tenía que admitir, no tenía que regirse por nada más que unas pocas órdenes que se le imponían como a todos, la más importante ''_no te enamores de un mortal'' _no los necesitaba para algo más que satisfacer sus necesidades alimentarias, por ello no le importaba, los mataba despiadadamente, y si en ese momento quería satisfacer _otras_ necesidades, lo hacía y después las descuartizaba… no las necesitaba para mucho más

Pero cuando vio los ojos chocolates de aquella persona mirándolo, recostado en el suelo del bosque, lleno con magulladuras, en su cara y brazos, no pudo evitar querer hacerlo suyo, claro luego de darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se quiso abofetear ¿Por qué pensar eso de un sucio chico tirado en el suelo? No supo que más hacer, sus latidos iban muy despacio, casi como si en cualquier momento su corazón se fuera a detener, así que lo llevó a casa, a esa casa que había asaltado hace poco, y había matado a los inquilinos limpiamente, por alguna razón se había controlado y solo había cumplido con lo que necesitaba hacer, luego los había dejado ahí

Pero ahora tendría que volver para dejar a ese idiota en el lugar, para que no muriera ¿por qué estaba pensando en protegerlo? ¿Por qué le producía ese sentimiento de paz ver su rostro? Y más aún ¿por qué no quería matarlo?, no sabía si era porque ya se sentía bien con lo de antes, o solo por un capricho de su sistema, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo

Cuando llegó al lugar, con el chico a cuestas, lo recostó en la entrada, y soltó un suspiro, tendría que sacar los cadáveres que descansaban adentro, y así hiso, los sacó de casa y los tiro en una zanga lejos del lugar para cubrirlos con tierra, no se demoró mucho porque solo eran dos personas, una mujer y una niña, quizás por eso no quiso propasarse, siempre se enternecía con las niñas, le parecían tan pequeñas, que no tenía que tocarlas, pero debía hacerlo, sus caras asustadas le producían ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, hasta que hacía lo que tenía que hacer, así vivía

Luego de pasearse por el bosque, viendo a esos pequeños animales revolotear por ahí, esas ardillas y conejos que tanto le gustaban, se decidió a volver ¿por qué? Ni el mismo sabía esa respuesta, tal vez estaba preocupado por el niño, por haberlo dejado medio muerto en la entrada de una casa desconocida en medio del bosque donde hace poco había muerto una familia de dos

Y cuando pudo ver la casa, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa, el pequeño estaba sentado en el pórtico mirando a la nada, no tenía miedo ni susto, de hecho estaba en calma, como si se sintiera bien, y se acercó sigilosamente, como un gato, pero el muchacho lo notó casi instantáneamente -cosa que lo sorprendió de sobremanera- y le sonrió

Una sonrisa que era difícil de interpretar 'hola, ¿Cómo estás?' 'quiero ser tu amigo' 'no me hagas nada ¿si?' 'estoy muy feliz se verte' no sabía cómo reaccionar, usualmente las mujeres le sonreían y era solo para seducirlo, pero que un chico le sonriera sin conocerlo, y más encima no era una de esas sonrisas de las sucias mujeres, sino una pura, de esas que te hacen feliz sin importar que, por ello solo atinó a quedarse allí por lo que el chico de cabellos rubios le dijo

'tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿podrías acercarte un poco más?'

…

Vio u casa, y se sintió realmente completo, como una hazaña imposible de lograr siendo realizada, pero aún no terminaba, con pasos lentos y torpes, trató de entrar por la reja que daba a la calle y estaba abierta… su madre en verdad era una muy buena persona

Lo mejor era que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, había llegado a casa sin morir, y podría descansar, aún seguía con ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Cerró con cuidado. Le costó un poco con la puerta, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, como si sus piernas no pidieran sostener su propio peso pero finalmente la abrió –que ya estaba sin llave-, y sintió el aroma fresco de su casa, su madre compraba esos ambientadores con esencias, casi siempre compraba de frutillas o damascos -que eran sus favoritos- y que los olores a cítricos le causaban dolor de cabeza, pero su olor favorito era el de melón… le recordaba a Enma por sobre todo

No, no, no, no debía pensar, se había prometido cambiar, dejar atrás el pasado -o intentarlo- y seguir adelante, nada de ir a lugares raros a consumir cosas de dudosa procedencia, nada de ese bar extraño, con ese amable y guapo muchacho de los ojos de colores extraños, no más, dejaría de ir -a pesar de que solo había ido dos veces desde que Enma se había ido- no más, solo pensaría positivo

Luego de olfatear un poco la casa, pasó a subir las escaleras, lentamente, después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer, no sabía en realidad que debía que hacer, pero no lo iba a hacer si es que había algo. Así que llegó hasta el baño, y sintió el olor del lugar, olía a limpio, le gustaba ese olor, más que nada porque era el quien hacía las escasas tareas del hogar, trataba de mantener todo limpio y ordenado, claro que eso último no regía en su habitación y la de su madre, eso estaba exento, cada uno con ello, su recámara era como su templo de la calma, el lugar donde se sentía seguro, donde nadie lo podía molestar, donde pasó tanto tiempo hablando con el pelirrojo sobre cosas cotidianas, donde se besaban tímidamente, donde dormían juntos, el menor no podía soportar la ansiedad y se acurrucaba junto al otro y dormían relajados

En fin, recorrió el baño con la mirada y suspiró, todo tal y como lo recordaba, se acercó a la tina y abrió la llave, no sin antes tapar el desagüe. El agua caliente caía como si nada, y el solo la veía caer, esperó un poco más viendo como fluía, y luego se comenzó a desvestir, dejando ver esos moretones en su cuerpo, seguramente se había metido en una pelea y el muchacho de ojos diferentes del bar lo había defendido, las veces que había ido al bar a pasar el rato, se quedaba conversando con él, le contaba sus insignificantes problemas, se llamaba Mukuro, cuando entró por primera vez al lugar sintió su mirada sobre su pequeño cuerpo, tuvo miedo, pero se acercó a la barra, a pedir algo para tomar, su primera bebida alcohólica, el tipo fue amable, le recomendó y le sonrió, pero aún seguía con miedo, de ahí comenzó a tomar, ya casi no recordaba, pero estaba seguro de tener borrosas imágenes de cosas moverse muy rápido, de golpes, y esos ojos diferentes mirándolo preocupado, luego despertar en una habitación desconocida, algo muy frío en su frente y con el chico mirándolo desde una silla cercana

'¿ya estás bien, pequeño?' le decía con su voz melodiosa, en verdad se veía preocupado, el menor solo pudo tratar de sentarse en la cama donde había estado recostado, pero al cambiar de posición su cabeza dolió a horrores y le entraron ganas de vomitar todo, tapó su boca y se intentó tranquilizar

Afuera se escuchaban los autos pasar, y el sol se filtraba por las densas cortinas, el menor sintió una tibia mano en su espalda 'no te sobre esfuerces ¿si?' decía calmadamente la voz del otro 'tuviste una noche movida chico' se rio un poco, no burlándose como todos lo hacían, solo se rió del ambiente, cosa que agradó al castaño 'decías que te llamabas tsunayoshi ¿cierto?' al escucharlo decir eso solo asintió lentamente y se volvió a recostar con ayuda del otro, ya de vuelta en la primera posición el mayor volvió a la silla, se había levantado al ver que el menor iba a vomitar, pero no lo hizo 'valla, de verdad era la primera vez que tomabas' el menor solo se sonrojó y soltó un pequeño jadeo bajo la mirada atenta del otro 'en verdad, armaste un gran lio allí abajo' volvió a reír

'perdón' es lo que pudo decir, de verdad sentía el ser tan idiota y tan despistado, se había vuelto a sonrojar, ni se acordaba de lo que el otro estaba hablado, su voz había sonado verdaderamente triste y débil, cosa que preocupó al mayor

'no tienes qué, no fue tu culpa' dijo negando 'seguramente no te acuerdas, bebiste mucho para ser la primera vez que lo haces' el menor no sabía que hacer o que mirar 'fue todo culpa de ese viejo, ya sabes, un idiota se te acercó cuando estábamos en la barra y comenzó a molestar, luego te comenzó a tocar, y me enfurecí mucho y solo lo golpeé' decía enojado, en verdad parecía que le había molestado, pero al final rio, se le notaba que no le gustaba estar enojado 'no te preocupes, entre nos, fue muy divertido' le decía como si fueran verdaderos cómplices, ente eso el menor solo rio un poco, escuchó al mayor reír también, así comenzaron a hablar cosas sin sentido, cada vez el menor participaba más de la conversación, haciéndolo aún más gracioso, pero recordó algo

'¡debo ir a casa!' dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, ya con el rato que había su dolor se había pasado y le dolía menos el cuerpo, se sentó en la cama con la ayuda del otro

'¿ya te vas? Pero si es domingo, nadie hace nada los domingos, pequeño, la gente no trabaja, solo duerme' decía risueño el de pelo azulado… domingo, se quedó pensando

'por la tarde mi madre está el mini-market, y en la noche va al club…' murmuraba inconsciente, solo miraba el suelo mientras veía la posibilidad de quedarse un rato más, lo que no sabía era que el mayor estaba escuchando, al parecer el niño tenía una vida difícil, la noche anterior en su estado de ebriedad le había contado sobre ese chico de quien estaba enamorado y había desaparecido, cuanto lo odiaba, como podía desaparecer y dejar a un angelito como el castaño solo, no le había dicho el nombre del muchacho que se había ido, pero cuando lo viera le daría un puñetazo en la cara -a pesar de no saber cómo era físicamente- aparte de eso, el pequeño, como lo llamaba también le había hablado sobre la escuela, de que lo molestaban, de cómo lo golpeaban y cómo tenía que escapar todos los días para no encontrarse con los matones abusivos, de cómo su padre los había abandonado y su madre trabajaba en un prostíbulo y aparte día por medio en un mini-maket, definitivamente el pequeño tenía una vida algo complicada

Solo se enterneció de que el menor pensara en voz alta, pero no dijo nada 'creo que me puedo quedar un poco más… emm perdón pero aún no te he preguntado tu nombre…' le decía apenado, se le había olvidado completamente ese detalle

'valla, pensé que no me preguntarías' rio un poco más, el menor de verdad era muy despistado 'me llamo Rokudo Mukuro, es un gusto' le sonreía 'ayer dijiste que te llamabas Tsunayoshi, pero no me dijiste tu apellido, pequeño' deseaba saber eso, el menor era muy pequeño, casi como un cachorro, daban ganas de cuidarlo, por eso Mukuro lo había ayudado, al ver a ese hombre degenerado tocar a su pequeño Tsunayoshi, la rabia salió de su cuerpo y se desquitó con esa persona, pero el detalle que omitió al relatar los hecho fue que varios se habían metido en la pelea, pero él los había golpeados hasta dejarlos medio muertos, y luego los habían echado del bar, pero no era necesario que el menor supiera eso

'si, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer, Mukuro' se reía, mostró esa sonrisa que no había salido en tanto tiempo, llena de sentimientos, fue en ese momento que el mayor se decidió por cuidar al menor cada vez que tuviera la necesidad

Bueno, así se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, habían intercambiado números de teléfono pero no se habían llamado aún

Cuando el agua en la tina seguía saliendo, sin llenarse aún, y el desvestido, dejó su ropa en una repisa junto a la tina y de acercó a la tinaja para llenarla y tirarse el agua tibia en la espalda, lavarse la espalda con un paño que pasaba por sobre uno de sus hombros y bajo su otro brazo, volvió a echarse agua tibia y se lavó el cabello con calma, debía de quedar limpio, no se quería seguir sintiendo sucio. Cerró sus ojos y siguió masajeando su cabeza, hasta que sintió que ya era demasiada espuma y comenzaba a caer por su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, para que no le entrara ningún liquido extraño en los ojos, estiró la mano sabiendo de memoria donde estaba la regadera, tanteando el terreno para abrir la llave de esta y pasarla por su cabello, sacando todo exceso. Una vez limpio de los químicos, miró la tina, que ya estaba medio llena, y se acercó, le había dado frío así que rápidamente cerró la llave y se metió en el agua caliente, se hundió hasta que el agua le llegó a los hombros y se relajó

Se puso a pensar ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba claro que debía seguir con su vida de una manera decente, había pensado en llamar a Mukuro para decirle que no volvería a ir al bar, pero ¿qué pasaría? ¿Se molestaría o dejaría de hablarle? No sabía, solo tendría que hacerlo… estiró el brazo hasta una pequeña toalla y secó sus manos, luego sacó su celular de la ropa en la repisa y vió en los contactos

-Enma

-Madre

-Mukuro

Había tratado de llamar a Enma muchas veces, pero el número no le conectaba, como si en verdad nunca hubiera existido. Marcó al último y esperó escuchando los típicos sonidos

'Pip… pip… pip… ¿Tsunayoshi pasó algo?' decía la voz melódica del de ojos heterocrómicos -según le había dicho así se llamaba lo que tenía- el menor no supo que hacer, solo jadeo un poco 'Pequeño ¿estás bien?' decía preocupado

'si, perdón' formuló lentamente, tratando de no enredarse con las letras 'es solo que quería decirte algo' su voz seguía sonando débil, más por el miedo al rechazo que nada más

'lo que quieras, pequeño, estoy aquí para ti' le daba fuerzas, estaba intrigado porque lo había llamado el menor

'es solo que decidí cambiar Mukuro' sonó más convencido 'quiero ser otro, alguien que ya no mire atrás, sabes..' hizo una corta pausa 'yo creo que ya no iré al bar, me trae mucho recuerdos que quisiera olvidar'

Al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba la respiración tranquila del de pelo azulado 'así que es eso, no te preocupes pequeño, si así lo quieres está bien, pero siempre estaré aquí si necesitas a alguien' decía, se notaba el apoyo que le mostraba al menor, y este también lo sentía

'lo sé, gracias' decía tiernamente desde la tina de su baño 'muchas gracias Mukuro' estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas y el otro se dio cuenta por como hablaba

'cuando quieras, Ciao' decidió dejarlo tranquilo por ahora, peor en un futuro tendrían que volver a juntarse, le había caído muy bien el chico, le quería como a un hermanito

'adiós' el menor cortó la llamada y dejó el celular en la repisa, se hundió en el agua hasta poder hacer burbujas con la nariz, y se quedó jugando así unos momentos

Bien, Mukuro le había dicho que estaba bien que no fuera al bar ¿cierto?

Se sentía tranquilo, el mareo de cuando venía caminando se había quitado de a poco, solo que ahora tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir en la bañera, podría ahogarse

Así que se levantó destapo el desagüe, el agua de iba, luego de unos momentos salió del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura y otra sobre su cabello, ahora se sentía de verdad limpio y relajado, con sus manitas de bebe trató de secarse el cabello lo que más puso, se dirigió al closet y sacó un par de pantalones para dormir, se los pasó y se tiró en la cama

Ya cuando despertara vería que podía hacer

…

Puxa eliminaron a Chile :c (noticia vieja xD) hgbrvfdwds gracias x el review serio (Daniela mátate :*) y también gracias a las personitas que me mandaron mensajitos por interno jkjkl se siente lindi cuando te llega al teléfono un mensaje se que tienes un follower o algo así xD ya eso :c no se desanimen con lo largo de los capítulos, mi hermano dijo que antes de leer algo así de largo se iba a ir a tirar las weas jkjkl :c (yo no creo que sean tan extensos)

Chao Chao


End file.
